


what are friends for

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3b AU, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Best Friends, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Loving Sex, M/M, Non-Romantic Sex, Post 3B AU, Rimming, Skittles, sex between friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is secure in the knowledge this isn't about hearts and flowers. Scott is his best friend and he trusts him more than anyone.</p>
<p>[<strong>#7</strong> in Challenge #5: <em>Canon AU/Divergence</em> of Mating Games Round 2]</p>
            </blockquote>





	what are friends for

**Author's Note:**

> This was #7 of Group A, Challenge #5, Mating Games Round 2.
> 
> Because of the low word count limit in the challenge, we were permitted a note to explain the point of divergence. Mine was this: _When Caitlin asked Stiles if he liked boys, he said yes._
> 
> I found this challenge to be quite difficult, because Canon AU and Canon Divergence is all I write anyway, so I really didn't have any direction. Combined with an exhausting RL week, I kind of just grabbed for one of my most basic headcanons and went with it. There was a lot more of the hows and whys before I cut cut cut for 750 words, leaving not much more than sex, but at least I can say I've written skittles now :D

They hug all the time, and Stiles has been in Scott's bed before. Not naked though, the naked thing is new, and exhilarating because he's never been naked with another person.

"You're sure?" Scott asks. His hand is hot, a little clammy, pressed against Stiles' back. He's not hard, but that's okay.

Stiles _is_ hard, feels like he's harder than he's ever been. He nods against Scott's shoulder. "I trust you."

He's still processing everything that happened while the nogitsune was in him, and this is one of them. Like he's making up for years of not paying attention, now he can't stop thinking about other guys, about hard bodies and hard dicks, about fucking and being fucked.

It's the latter he needs to explore, knows if it doesn't happen in a controlled way, he'll probably be drunk, and with a stranger.

Stiles still can't believe Scott said yes. Even now, as Scott slides his fingers into the crack of Stiles' ass, there's no hesitation.

Stiles shivers as his dick twitches and leaks precome onto Scott's hip. "I can get myself ready," he murmurs into Scott's throat. "If you don't want to—"

"Let me," Scott says. He's calm and relaxed as he pushes Stiles onto his stomach and drags a hand over his ass, thumb spreading his cheeks a little.

Scott didn't have an epiphany like Stiles has. Scott likes girls, just girls, so Stiles doesn't expect a lot from him, figures he'll get hard when he needs to and not before, will do only what needs to be done.

So when Scott moves over him and down his body, spreads him with his thumbs and licks over his hole, Stiles gasps. "You don't have to—"

"I want to." There's a hint of surprise in Scott's voice. "Is this okay?"

"Hnnngh, yeah." Stiles humps the mattress and presses back as Scott licks into him, makes him slick and wet and pliant before pushing a finger deep inside.

When Scott works up to three, Stiles comes, thrashing and crying out.

"God, _Stiles_ ," Scott says, his voice cracking. He pulls Stiles up onto his hands and knees, hugs him from behind, leaving kisses and gentle bites down his neck and shoulder. "Do you still want this?"

"You're hard," Stiles says. "Do you?"

"Yeah." Scott's hips move as he rocks against Stiles' ass. "I love you, man."

"Love you, too," Stiles says, secure in the knowledge this isn't about hearts and flowers. Scott is his best friend, he trusts him more than anyone and this doesn't feel weird or wrong at all.

There's a minimum of fumbling, then Scott is pushing inside, slick and bare. Stiles grunts through the initial stretch, the burning sting of being breached by something larger than he's taken before. There's an answering groan as Scott slowly sinks all the way inside and stills.

Scott's cock is a hot, heavy ache, deep inside. Stiles looks over his shoulder, meets Scott's eyes. They're connected in the most intimate way possible and they don't need words. Stiles reaches back, puts his hand on the back of Scott's neck and sighs as Scott starts to move.

They breathe each other's breath as Scott moves his hips in rolling thrusts. A flush spreads over Stiles' skin, until it feels as if every inch of him is on fire. He pushes back for more.

Scott grips Stiles' hips hard, and it's perfect. He pulls back, thrusts in deep. "I'm close," he groans. "Really, really close, Stiles."

Stiles reaches for his dick. "Yeah. Come on, Scotty."

Scott grunts as he bends to press his cheek against Stiles' back. He spreads his hand over Stiles' heart and moans as he starts to come.

Stiles can feel it, the pulse deep inside as Scott fills him. Scott pulls out, and come drips down the inside of Stiles' thigh when he pushes back in.

Stiles comes again with Scott slowly softening inside him.

"You're gonna smell like me for days," Scott says when they're tangled in the covers and each other's limbs. "The pack will know. They won't understand."

Stiles turns his head. Scott's lips are half an inch from his own, and he's content to close his eyes and just feel Scott's breath on his face. "I don't care. Do you?"

Scott's mouth comes down on Stiles' cheek, and his lips stretch into a smile. "No. They know you're important to me. That's all that matters."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
> [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)


End file.
